Ingrid & Emma Stories
by Ilovecarolburnett
Summary: Emma's first night at Ingrid's foster home. Ingrid comforts four year old Emma. I OWN NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME!
1. Ingrid Comforts 4 Year Old Emma

Ingrid woke to the sound of her door being flung open. "Ingrid, I can't take it anymore, that little girl that I'm rooming with has been crying for an hour now, please make her stop." Carly said in a frustrated tone.

Ingrid walked in the room listening to the faint cries of the little girl. "Emma, Emma sweetie where are you?" Ingrid asked in an upset tone.

"I'm sowy, I don't mean to cwy please don't hit me." Emma cried from the closet.

"Emma sweetie I would never hurt you, why would you even think I would hit you?" Ingrid asked as she knelt down till her and the little girl made eye contact.

"My othder fowster mom's always hit me when I cwied." Emma said as she choked for a breath.

"I promise Emma, as long as you are under my care you can cry as much as you want and you will never have to worry about me hitting you, I promise." Ingrid said as she slowly moved closer to the four year old.

Emma scooted closer to Ingrid making it easy for Ingrid to pick Emma up. "Emma would you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

"Could I weally?" Emma asked as she snuggled her head between Ingrid's hair and her shoulder.

Ingrid gave a slight giggle, "of course you can, and then tomorrow me and you can have a girls day. Would you like that Emma?"

Emma pulled her head off of Ingrid's shoulder staring her in the eye. "Weally? I would wove that!" Emma said as her tears stopped.

Ingrid carried Emma into her room laying her on the other side of the Queen sized bed. "Goodnight sweetie." Ingrid said as she turned the light out. As Ingrid turned around in the bed making herself cozy she heard a little voice whisper, "goodnight mommy." 


	2. Ingrid and Emma Cocoa

Ingrid walked to the living room carefully balancing two hot cocoa's in each hand.

"Here Emma this is for you", Ingrid said as she slowly handed the little girl the drink.

"Thank you", Emma said as she inspected the cup. "What is it?"

"Wh.. what do you mean?" Ingrid asked with confusion.

"I don't know what this is", Emma responded frustrated.

"Well it's chocolate mixed with milk and on top is whip cream and my secret ingredient", Ingrid looked around the room to make sure no one was around, "cinnamon", Ingrid whispered as she leaned towards the little girl to tell her.

Emma responded by giving out a great big little girl laugh, which made Ingrid's face light up with joy.

As Emma finished her drink on the couch next to Ingrid, Emma had fallen asleep causing her to fall onto Ingrid's lap as she slept. Ingrid looked down at Emma and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, making sure not to wake the little girl, "goodnight sweetheart", Ingrid whispered as she watched the little girl, her Emma, her baby.


	3. Emma's First Day of Kindergarten

"Wake up Emma," Ingrid said as she gently pushed the little girl's hair from her face, "you've got a big day to day."

Emma sat up stretching her arms.

"I made your favorite, blueberry pancakes." Ingrid said as she smiled at the little girl.

Emma outstretched her arms so that Ingrid could pick her up to carry her. "My little girl is getting so big," Ingrid said as she headed with Emma in her arms to the kitchen, "five years old and already starting Kindergarten."

"Yeah I'm a big gurl." Emma said as she shook her head in approval to what Ingrid said.

Ingrid giggled to Emma's response as she sat the little girl at the table. Ingrid grabbed two plates from the cabinet and placed a pancake on each. "This one is for you and this one is for me. "Ingrid said as she sat down next to Emma at the table.

"Can I pour my own syrup? "Emma asked in a sweet tone.

"Well since you are so old and are in Kindergarten I think that should be OK." Ingrid said with a smile on her face.

After breakfast Ingrid helped Emma into her pink dress that Emma picked out and supervised the little girl as she put her shoes on, making sure they were on the right feet.

As Ingrid pulled up to the school building where lots of other little ones were being walked in with their mommies and daddies for the first day of Kindergarten, Ingrid noticed Emma's excitement turned to a sad look on the little girls face.

"Emma sweetheart, what's wrong aren't you excited for school?" Ingrid asked with a slight worry in her voice.

"Yes, I just wish I had a mommy and daddy like the othder kids. My foster mom is taking me but not my weal mommy and daddy, because I don't have a weal mommy and daddy." Emma said as she looked up slowly to Ingrid.

Ingrid could feel tears building up in her eyes, "Emma I may not be your actual mommy, but I love you just like a mommy would love their little girl. You are a very special little girl Emma and I am very lucky you have come to live with me and the other kids. "Ingrid said as she wrapped the girl in a big hug.

"I love you Ingrid." Emma said as she kissed Ingrid on the cheek.

Ingrid could feel her heart beating as she smiled bigger than she had ever smiled before, "I love you too Emma."

Ingrid walked Emma to class holding her hand the whole way. When she left the little girl with her knew teacher Ingrid could feel the sadness and she walked each step further from Emma. Ingrid knew she loved this little girl more than any other foster child she had ever had; Ingrid knew at this moment the next thing to do was adopt Emma.


End file.
